


I wanna be like common people

by Imadoctornotawriter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Britpop, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Pulp, Punk AU, Teen AU, common people, future stuff, genderfluid!spock, honestly I listened to Shatner's one cover of common people, i really like the song common people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadoctornotawriter/pseuds/Imadoctornotawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Common People AU where Spock is still the ambassador's child and is taken along to a trip to earth while their father and mother sit in for nothing more than a meeting with the federation. Though soon Spock lets his curiousity get the best of him and ventures out to the underground club scenes. Soon he falls in love with the way of life of the other teens around him. Out of kindness or just because they were annoyed by the vulcan half breed Jim Kirk and his friend McCoy take him in and shows him how 'common people' live while he is visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be like common people

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply only tagged as star trek because I normally/oddly mix the descriptions of the characters in the ways of both the original series actors and the reboot's actors and I rather not deal with making people confused with which universe this takes place;simply because I mix the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best read while listening to either The Buzzcocks or William Shatner's cover of Common People

Spock had went along with his family to Earth due to his father having to discuss some sort of treaty in some sort of meeting that Spock hadn't been too intentive to really listen to... He had no real business worrying about it anyway,it had nothing to do with him. 

Though as he was stuck on earth with no real stimulate in his quaters he began to become restless. Something it seemed that would be caused by his half human side. It was truly hard for the half vulcan to understand his emotions;or at least the strong ones that it seemed. As he reached his teens it seemed it was harder to retrain himself or at least keep such a neutral look on his face when he didn't want to go somewhere or didn't want to do something. 

Of course his mother,a human teacher,tried her best to make sure he understood it was only natural and that he was going to have to work harder the next few years if he was going to keep his emotionals completely governered. Which he was doing his best but some just seemed to slip out. Like his restless need to go out and explore the city he seemed to be stuck in. 

So,one night Spock simply just snuck out. Away to see what there was for him,to interact more with people other than the ones in the federation... Though it was already pretty late when he left so there wasn't much he could do. He did visit a few little restaurants and bookstores that were still open for some reason. Soon enough Spock found himself in one of the underground clubs that were basically just a bunch of teens shoved into an empty warehouse. The walls were covered in either neon or black lights and there seemed to maybe one or two couches made put of latex. No one really seemed to be sitting down anyway. 

 

It seemed that Spock glowed green under black light as it reflected off of his skin. Something he didn't really pay attention to,he already had a slight green tint to his skin(lighter than his father's) so it didn't really faze him too badly. Though to a young couple in the club that Spock hadn't even gotten the name of it seemed to be the coolest thing they had ever seen. 

"Is that just natural for you?" A girl,whose arm was tightly around a male that wasn't too much taller than she was,asked with a wide smile. 

Spock raised an eyebrow at the question before exaiming whatever she could be asking about,"I would have to say that it indeed is..." 

Though the most odd thing about the woman to Spock was how puffy her hair seemed to be,of course he had seen large hair on other beings (larger than hers actually,much larger) but the curls of the young dark skinned woman looked much like cotton candy(something he had yet really understood but humans liked it so he assumed it was edible and not actual cotton). 

"Dude,that's like really cool!" she giggled slightly with a wide,accepting grin. 

Spock raised an eyebrow but assumed that she was complimenting him,"Thank you.." 

"You think he'd like Kirk?" The girl's boyfriend asked,an apparent scottish accent covered his voice. 

"We don't even know each other's names Monty! Why on earth would he want to be dragged to meet out friends if all we've even done is call his skin cool?" She chuckled. 

Spock of course was a bit more concerned and slightly confused to really speak up again. His eyes going between the two as they spoke. 

"I'm Uhura by the way,and this is Montgomery," 

Spock nodded,"I am Spock..." 

They both gave him another smile. So far,it seemed he was doing well with socializing... Or they pitied him... 

"Who is,who is Kirk?" Spock asked since Montgomery had brought the name up earlier. 

"Just one of our punk ass friends," Uhura shrugged. 

Spock didn't really understand how she could insult someone yet call them her friend in the same sentence.

But he just assumed it was something humans did as affection... 

"You wanna meet him?" She asked again slipping her hands into the almost nonexsistant pockets of her skirt. 

Spock actually took a secound to think about the purposale before simply answering,"That would be nice.." 

"I think he's still out side with Leonard..." Montgomery remarked before taking Uhura's hand and motioning for Spock to follow. 

They walked to the side of the outside of the club,two young men stood close to the wall. The lighter haired one simply spraying a design onto it as if it weren't illegal as the other leaned against the wall,scrowling and smoking. 

"Y'know,to be such a health nut you smoke sooo much," the one spraying the side of the building remarked. 

"It's so I can put up with you..." the other shot back. 

Uhura smirked upon coming into earshot of the two. Spock however was too interested in what they were doing to chuckle or smile at their banter. 

"Aye,Mr.Perfect Hair!" Montgomery called out as he waved out to the two,"We got a new mate we want you to meet." 

Uhura rolled her eyes before pointing the the lighter colored hair boy,"See that's Jim... And that's his boyfriend,Leonard.." 

Spock nodded as he looked the two over. Both looked much more rougher than the couple he had been talking to. So far he had enjoyed himself and his little adventure out into the night life. Jim was taller than both Uhura and Scotty and slightly built. In many ways he was simply a pretty boy,his pants tight showing off his skinny legs while his black tank top barely hung to his frame. His boyfriend however was skinny and in many ways puny with his brown hair brushed up to his forehead and his clothes layered like it was in the middle of winter. Both of them very and equally attractive... 

"Why's he green?" Was the first words that came out of Leonard's mouth upon seeing Spock. 

Not the fact that he seemed to be male but was wearing a short shirt and a weird button up blouse in a club but that he was green. 

"I am a vulcan..." Spock answered simply,his brows furrowed in a sort of confusion as to why his skin color was green. 

"Aren't they normally darker?" 

A few glances was shared between everyone who wasn't Leonard and Spock. 

"I happen to be half human..." 

"Aight... What did you say your name was?" Leonard asked as he reached up and took the cigarette that seemed to be carelessly burning between his lips from his mouth with his tattooed hands. Of course the tattoos just being of the bones that make up the hands. 

"Spock..." 

"C'mon Bones,don't mess with him," Jim remarked as he turned around to face the 'new friend'. 

To Jim it was easy to see that Spock wasn't like him or his friends. That Spock seemed to come from a more higher up social class than all of them. Which because Jim was slightly sadistic he found it funny... To see a fish so out of water. But he wasn't too mean and if Spock really wanted to hang out with all of them he would allow it. 

 

"So,Spock,what are you doing here?" Jim asked as he threw the now empty can of spray paint to the side. 

"I...I got bored... I was out to see what all there was,"it was new for Spock to stutter or even second guess what he was about to say but for some reason that simple question was just so odd. 

Jim nodded before simply wrapping an arm around his boyfriend,"You gonna be sticking around any longer?" 

"I would like to," 

"Alright... Maybe all of us could show you around some time..." 

There was a unison of rumbling 'yeah' and 'whenever you want' as a sort of way to show that all of them agreed to Jim's proposition. Spock nodded,trying to hide the fact that he was actually a bit giddy over the idea.


End file.
